The Fairly OddParents: Cosmo's Story
by Linzerj
Summary: We all know Cosmo as a cool, funny, goofy fairy godparent. But he wasn't always that way. He used to be bullied; he was an outsider among outsiders. Only Wanda truly appreciated him; but Juandissimo got in the way. Learn about Cosmo's past...see it all.


**Notice: This is a oneshot. I will not be making any more chapters for this story. Please review; I want to hear what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned. FOP belongs to Nick and Butch Hartman.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Fairly OddParents**_

**Cosmo's Story**

Cosmo sat on his bed in the castle of Timmy's fishbowl. His wife, Wanda, was tucking in their baby, Poof. He sat here, alone. He was, for some reason, wondering how he had gotten through those years of Fairy High School.

Ten years, to be exact. Ten not-so-great years. The first four had been with Wanda; the last six with Luther the Bully.

How _had_ he gotten through those years without Wanda? Wanda's years were a perfect memory; the other years were sketchy. He sat there, thinking, trying to remember.

He remembered feeling cast out and alone. He remembered being picked on by everyone. He remembered being an outsider with outsiders. And he remembered getting out of that horrid place and being able to be with Wanda.

And then he remembered everything else.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Cosmo was sitting at his desk, waiting for the bell to ring so he could poof himself out of that retched school._

_BRIIING!!!_

_With a wave of his wand, Cosmo poofed himself outside of The Fast Flyer, the coolest hangout in Fairy World. Wanda was there; but so was Juandissimo, the very muscular fairy exchange student who was madly in love with Cosmo's girl._

_The green-haired fairy sighed. The only thing that could make that sight worse was Luther-_

_As if on cue, the bully burst through the door and spotted Cosmo. Cosmo shut his eyes as Luther punched him in the face…_

_---_

_Somewhere in the fight Cosmo managed to poof himself away, to his favorite sanctuary; the woods of Dimmsdale National Park. Barely anyone was ever there, which was why it was his favorite place._

_But today someone else was there. Her name was Lindsay. She was thirteen years old and had long brown hair that covered her left eye, and she wore jeans, a black shirt with a silver rose on it, and silver-gray sneakers. Thin glasses framed her hazel-blue eyes, eyes her mother called angel eyes._

_Lindsay often came to the park to escape her worries and troubles and to escape peer pressure and judgmental jerks who couldn't get past her brainy look to see who she really was. She wanted not to fit in, but to be her own self, and to be able to be her own self without being judged._

_Lindsay was listening to her favorite songs on her iPod. The playlist included _No One _by Aly and AJ, _Outside Looking In_ by Jordan Pruitt, _Hero _by Mariah Carey, _You Found Me_ by The Fray, _What Hurts theMost _by Rascal Flats, _Fly_ by Hilary Duff, _Over_ by Lindsay Lohan, _Butterfly Fly Away_ by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, _Crazier _by Taylor Swift, and _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias. Right now she was singing along with _No One_._

"…_Don't wanna be  
no one  
but me…"_

_That was when Lindsay saw a puff of smoke appear from nowhere. Curious, she decided to check it out._

_---_

_Cosmo felt lost. He felt as though no one cared about him. He couldn't really help who he was; he was just…himself. The fairy just wanted to fit in, yet he also wanted to be himself. Everyone saw him as the idiot he was; but somewhere deep, deep, DEEP down inside him was the intelligence everyone else had._

_He wondered if he could just stay here deep in the woods with all the cute little woodland creatures. But, then again, he wouldn't be able to be with Wanda, his love._

_Then he heard rustling behind him. Startled, he spun around to see a young teen girl with brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and glasses, wearing a black tee with a silver rose emblem, blue jeans, and silvery-gray sneakers._

"_Uh…hi?" the girl half said, half asked._

_Cosmo just floated there, speechless._

"_Um…I'm Lindsay," the girl told him._

"_Cosmo," he managed._

_Lindsay looked over the…the…the floating thing. He wore a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He had green hair and vibrant green eyes. 'That's a nice color of green,' she thought._

_She noticed he had wings, a floating crown, and a star-tipped wand, and guessed he was a fairy godparent. Maybe a godparent-in-training; he looked kinda young to be a godparent. She wondered what he was doing here. So she asked him._

"_So…what are you doing here, Cosmo?"_

_Cosmo blinked his green eyes. "Uh……" He didn't really want to tell this girl he was a fairy that had come here to escape his worries._

_Lindsay could tell he didn't want to tell her what was up, so she asked, "You're a fairy, right?"_

_Cosmo nodded, green hair now falling over his eyes a bit. "Cool," Lindsay said, as though bored._

_There was an awkward silence between them. Then Lindsay tried asking, "What are you doing here again?"_

_Cosmo figured, hey, why not tell her? So he did. "Um…well, it just seems like nobody really likes me that much at the Fairy Academy. I come here a lot to just get away, you know?"_

_Lindsay nodded, and whispered in a voice so quiet Cosmo couldn't hear, "I do know."_

_She looked up from her shoes to see Cosmo now looking down, crestfallen. She thought of something to say to the fairy._

"_You know, you can just go and be who you are," she said. Cosmo looked up at her, and she continued on. "I mean, no one really sees me for me, but that doesn't stop me from doing what I love and just acting like I always do. The bullies pick on me sometimes because I seem like an easy target, but you just have to stand up for yourself. You can't let others tell you who to be. You don't always need to fit in. If you just be yourself and like yourself the way you are, eventually someone will come along and see you for who you really are. They won't judge you if you make a mistake, and they'll always be there for you. That's when you know you've found a true friend. And no matter what, you have to always be yourself."_

'_Wanda is like that,' Cosmo thought. 'Wanda's always liked me for who I am.'_

_Cosmo looked at Lindsay, and Lindsay smiled at him. Not a cheesy smile, but a true, genuine smile._

"_Thanks," he said to her. "Thanks for…everything. I won't forget what you said." As he turned to leave for Fairy World, Lindsay grabbed his arm._

"_Hold on. There's something I want you to have." Lindsay pulled out a small MP3 player. "Take this. It has ten of my favorite songs on it. _No One_, _Outside Looking In_, and_ Fly_ are all about being yourself, and the others are…they're just beautiful songs that makes one stop and think about…well, everything." She placed it in his hand and closed his fist around it._

_Cosmo looked at his hand that held the MP3, and then looked back at Lindsay. "Bye," he said before raising his wand, the star shining brightly, and poofing away to Fairy World in a puff of smoke._

_Lindsay had closed her eyes, and by the time she reopened them, Cosmo was gone, and all that remained in his place were a few floating particles of magic dust._

"_Bye, Cosmo," Lindsay said to the air. "Good luck, wherever you are. I'll never forget you."_

_---_

_By then, Cosmo was already back at the Fast Flyer. Luther was waiting outside for him, but, much to Cosmo's liking, Juandissimo had left._

"_Hey, Cosmo," Luther said, seeing him. "We've got a beating to finish."_

"_Why don't you pick on somebody else, Luther," Cosmo retorted. All the fairies gasped at Cosmo. No one had ever stood up to Luther before!_

_Luther narrowed his eyes. "Why, I ought to-" before he could finish, Cosmo flew right up to Luther and put his face only inches from Luther's, his green eyes glaring into Luther's purple ones. "Listen up, Luther. I'm tired of you bullying me. I've been bullied by you for six years, and while it may have been fun for you, it was torture for me. Why don't you just quit it, huh? Or at least leave me alone. I'm not scared of you, Luther, so find some other outlet for your bullying issues."_

_Everyone, including Luther, just stared at Cosmo. Cosmo could feel their stares and glanced around at all the fairies gathered there before turning his gaze back to Luther._

"_Alright, fine, whatever," Luther finally said. "Let's go, boys." And Luther and his gang left._

_As soon as they left, everyone else began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Cosmo gave a small sigh and floated over to an empty table. But before he sat, he heard someone call, "Cosmo! Over here!" He turned towards the voice and saw that the fairy speaking was Wanda. The fairy's rose-pink eyes sparkled as he made his way over to her table and sat in the booth across from her. "That was, uh, pretty cool how you stood up to Luther like that," she said, smiling at him. It wasn't a cheesy smile, either. It was a true, genuine smile like Lindsay's._

"_Thanks," Cosmo said. "I figured it was time someone stood up to him. And, plus, you've just gotta be you sometimes."_

_Wanda blinked her beautiful eyes at him. "Say…uh…do you wanna do something later?"_

"_Sure!" Cosmo agreed. And from then on, Cosmo and Wanda were nearly inseparable._

_And, back on Earth, a young girl carried on with her life, knowing that she had helped someone see the value in being true to you._

_*****End Flashback*****_

Cosmo snapped out of his memories as Wanda came in. She gave a large yawn. "Ready for bed, sweetie?" she asked.

Cosmo gave a yawn of his own and replied, "Yep."

As he snuggled into bed, he wondered what Lindsay was up to right now.

---

Lindsay was now 45 years old. She still remembered that day 32 years ago when she met Cosmo, and hoped everything had turned out alright with him.

Lindsay now had one daughter, Hope. She had named her Hope because on that day, she was full of hope. She also had two dogs and a cat. The dogs were named Hunter and Honey; they were a male chocolate Lab and a female yellow Lab that bred together every now and again. Her silvery-gray she-cat with vibrant green eyes was named Magicdust. Lindsay had named her Magicdust after the magic green dust that had been left behind from Cosmo all those years ago. She still had that dust, in fact, stored away in a bag in a chest of keepsakes.

Lindsay's hazel-gray eyes looked out at the stars, and saw a shooting star. She made a silent wish, hoping it would come true.

Cosmo saw that same shooting star, and made a little wish of his own. His wish? That Lindsay, wherever she was, would never forget that day in the woods; that magical day.

Lindsay's wish was that she would able to see Cosmo again. She didn't really care if her wish never came true; she just hoped the green-haired fairy was OK.

Cosmo, now lying in bed, pulled out the MP3 Lindsay had gave him all those years ago, and let it play Mariah Carey's _Hero_.

_There's a hero  
if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be  
afraid of what you are…_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought in a review.**

**Also, Lindsay, in this story, is supposed to be me....that's really what I look like, but not nessessarily what I wear. And I do have an iPod with those ten songs on it. And I think it'd be cool to have a cat like that named Magicdust.**

**Well...I think that's about it. If anyone can't read italics, let me know, and I'll edit this so you can read it easily. And, I apologize, but this IS a oneshot...**

**So, anyway, adios, amigos!**

**-Linzerj**


End file.
